Alicia Wilson
Alicia Wilson is a new member of the Winx and is the chosen one to possess the grand power of the Snow Phoenix, similarity to Bloom as to possess the Great Dragon. She proclaims herself as the fairy of heavenly light and the Snow Phoenix. Profile Curiosites *'Full Name: '''Alicia Selene Wilson *'Birthdate: January 20 *'Family: '''Victoria (Mother), Grandparents, Aunts, Unamed father *'Talent(s): 'Singing, Drawing *'Hobbies: 'Drawing, Singing, reading Manga *'Favorite food(s): 'Pizza,chicken, ramen noodles and anything sweet *'Favorite genre of books: 'Anime/Manga, Fantasy, Slice of Life, Adventure *'Favorite genre of music: 'Pop/Rock, Some Rap/Hip-Hop, Soul/R&B, Alt/Punk, J-Pop *'Favorite movies: 'Fantasy, Anime, Sci-fi *'Favorite places: 'Paris, Tokyo, Florida, California *'Best friends: 'Bloom and Lucas *'Ideal Boyfriend: 'Lucas *'Favorite color: 'Yellow, white, pink *'Favorite Pet: 'Serafina the cat, Luna the cat *'Loves: 'Lucas, Drawing, Anime, Singing, Rosie, Magical girls, cute stuff, being a fairy, manga, libraries *'Hates: 'Long waiting, very loud noises, villains kiddnapping Rosie, Dentists, Doctors, dirty messes *'Fears: 'Bugs (Except Butterfiles and Ladybugs), heights *'Favorite shoes: 'Wedges, Heels, Boots, Flats (As long as they're comfy) *'Favorite subjects: Art *'Favorite spell(s): '''Protect, Perfect Harmony, Heavenly Blast, Blizzard Heart, Healing Heart, Blizzard *'Catchphrase(s): "My friends...are...AWESOME!", "Let's Make it awesome!", "That was AWESOME!!", "Yeah! Girl Power!" *'''Quotes: '''TBA Personality Alicia is somewhat shy, quiet and introverted. She is also a gentle spirited girl and she is a bit of a crybaby (up until season 3). Alicia can be a bit forgetful. She crushes on boys a lot (As long as their attractive). She is smart because of her good grades in her normal school, like A's, B's and sometimes C's, although she doesn't like schoolwork or homework. She loves to draw whenever she gets bored or sad, though she got in trouble once in class for drawing herself (in magical girl mode) battling her teacher's "alter ego", naming her "Majo Raven". She's sometimes cautious, but knows she's got powers to use. She's very caring, funny and is full of life (Or in her case, "Filled with awesomeness"). She does have a lot of "girl power". And whenever a villian comments mean things about her friends, she attacks powerfully and yells, "My friends...are...AWESOME!!!" or "My Pixie...is...AWESOME!!!". She once said (before she became a Winx) "I feel like the most misunderstood girl in Gardenia!", possibly because she thinks that some people don't understand her and because she is lonely, until she met the Winx and Lucas. She is somewhat of a comic relief. She is very creative, and she claims she has her own spell, a wishing spell which was later used again only as '''Pheonix Wish. She is very observant at times and she is very sensitive and protective. But despite her gentle and kind-hearted nature, deep inside she hides sadness of her loneliness, her and her father's distant relationship and her bullied past and tries not to show her deep sadness. She also gets in a silly random mode in which she puffs her cheeks and puffs out air three times, but this later on stopped in Season 5. She is also an otaku and a Mangaka. Later in life after she was crowned queen in Cosmos, she still visits Gardenia for events she is invited after she became a successful manga artist. She also became more mature and queen-like after she was crowned, though she sometimes have her moments. Biography Afterstory: 'Afterstory: Alicia Wilson Season 1 Alicia Wilson always wished to become a Magical Girl, she thought it wasn't possible but she still believed it could happen. But after she turned 16, she almost stopped believing it and almost gave up. One day she saw her long time crush, Daniel Wright and wanted to say that she liked him. He said yes, But when she came back near the ice cream shop, it came to disasterous results. She found out that he tricked her and didn't like her and instead liked her bully, Kelly Evans. She was left heartbroken, and that day she found Lucas. She found him unloading the moving truck and asked him for any help. He told her no, but he knows what's going on with Alicia. He asked her was she ok, she told him no, but he knows that she's not ok. She wished her life would change. But one day did change her life when she saw Bloom and the other Winx girls battling a two-headed blue troll in the forest. She was spotted by the troll and it almost attacked, when all of a sudden a shield protected protected her. She didn't know what was going on. But after the troll escaped, Bloom claimed that she has powers. Alicia was surprised that she even have powers nor found out that fairies actually exist. Bloom gave her the idea to attend Alfea, but Alicia didn't know how to tell her mom, Victoria. Bloom came with Alicia for support to tell her mother to attend a school of fairies. When she told her mom that she needed to attend Alfea that Bloom's and the others are attending, she questioned her at first but desided Alicia can go, but she needed to see it for her self. She came along with Alicia, Bloom and the others to see Alfea and to see the principal herself. When Ms.Faragonda came and introduced herself, Alicia told her that her mom can get pretty upset when something is involved with magic. So Ms. Faragonda explained the truth of the school (and sugar coated it a little), and Alicia's mother accepted it. After being accepted into Alfea, she received her Winx. After she recieved it, she encountered her first battle with the same monster Bloom and the others faced that morning. She fought the monster well, but she's still a beginner and her powers only come from light (the battle was at night) so she can only use her powers 3 or 4 times and from Stella's ring of Solaria. Before she was about to take a direct hit from the troll, an unknown specialist came to her aid. It was revealed to be Lucas who saved her. After the troll was defeated, Lucas and Alicia introduced each other, which caused a spark between them. After the specialists left, along with their new recruit, the Winx played with Alicia saying that "he's the one". Alicia tried to deny it, but knew it was true. Afterwards, Alicia found a pixie named Breeze, who she later adopts as her bonded pixie after they both met at the forest nearby Pixie Village and were chased by wild tiger beasts which later Alicia defeats. Later on, the Winx meets a fairy named Marissa, who is actually a student from Beta Academy (Like Chimera and possibly Diaspro). Marissa was very rude and stuck up, along with her own pixie, Diamond and became Alicia and Breeze's rivals. When Alicia, along with Breeze, came to visit Lucas at Red Fountain, she saw Marissa with Lucas discussing something. Alicia thought Lucas was seeing Marissa now and not her, so she ran away from Red Fountain heartbroken. But Breeze actually stayed and listened out and it turns out that Marissa and Lucas are arguing because Marissa now wants Lucas back after she turned him down. Breeze hears this and flies back to Alfea. But while in Alfea, the girls try to comfort Alicia about this. So Alicia called Lucas, telling him that it's over. But when Breeze comes back to tell the truth about this, Alicia is shocked by this and just realized she unknowingly broke up with Lucas. So she came back to Red Fountain to apologize, but before she did, Marissa comes and desides to battle her. While they were doing this, Breeze tries to find Lucas herself. But before she can do that, Diamond flies in the way to try and stop her. But Breeze manages to use her Wandawhirler to move Diamond out of the way. Breeze flies to Lucas' dorm window to tell him that Alicia mistook for what she saw and is battling Marissa. Hearing this, Lucas jets to the forest nearby Alfea to stop Alicia and Marissa's battle. TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Bonded Pixie ''Main Article:Breeze Breeze is a determined, outgoing yet spunky little pixie. She and Alicia met in the forest near Breeze's home village. Breeze likes to spend time outside of Pixie Village. She loves adventures and often sneaks off and hide to be with Alicia on the battlefield or on Alicia's date with Lucas. She comments about Lucas saying how attractive (or in Breeze's case, "gorgeous") he is. She and the other Pixies have Wandawhirlers and often carries it around. They also can transform into Semi-Pixies (Half human,Half Pixies),which can cause some messy situations. She is also helps Alicia's art come to life sometimes.Overall, Breeze and Alicia are a great team, even though it can get a little messy or annoying. Breeze's job is for to make Alicia more comfortable around other people and be less shy and also to tell the truth more, even if the truth hurts. Appearance Main Article: List of Alicia Wilson's outfits '''Civilian Her normal wear (Seen above) is a yellow long-sleeved shirt,dark blue jeans and black mini heels.She also seems to wear glasses. Her second casual style is a pink Harajuku-like outfit (Seen below). The accssessories are most likely caused by Breeze, she later wears a somewhat schoolgirl outfit frequently in season 2. Her third casual style is a light pink short-sleeved hoodie shirt and magenta shorts in throughout season 3 and possibly briefly season 4. She wears a fourth outfit (not yet confirmed) throughout in season 4. 'Winx ' a sleeveless yellow dress with 2 holes on the side of her stomach and a heart-shaped gem in the middle of her dress. She wears yellow gloves and yellow wedge boots. She appears to be wearing a heart-shaped barrette. Her wings are similar pink heart-shaped wings. Her glasses disappear(until she uses Mystic Vizior), an instead her magic turns her sight clear. 'Dark Alicia' Like Bloom, she's in her same winx form only darker. Alicia was transformed like this by Marissa(as a witch) and her now turned Dark sprite, Diamond when she was tricked by them. Alicia's winx form is now a dark yellow sleeveless dress. Her wings are purple instead of pink and are bat-shaped wings. Her heart barrette is also turned purple, and the heart looks eerie as it has bat wings on the side. She was later out of her dark form by snapping out of her control and received her Enchantix. 'Charmix' Like Bloom's charmix, Alicia's charmix is a silver heart-shaped bag, only with chibi wings on the side and a heart shaped pin with wings on the side as well. She obtains her Charmix by stop being shy and gaining courage. 'Enchantix ' Alicia earned her Enchantix while she was fighting Marissa and snapped out of her control. Her sleeveless dress turns frilly. A light yellow/white dress with the same heart gem with frill on the side. Her gloves are slightly different. They consist of white with yellow ridges. Her fairy dust is within her heart gem. 'Believix' Achieved:'Alicia earned her Believix when all of her friends (Winx, Specialists, Rosie and Lucas) were in trouble in a forgotten cave near Gardenia. She wears a yellow one-piece dress with a white flowing frilly skirt. Under the skirt are light yellow frill. Her dress is held up by a silver heart brotch with ribbons coming out. She wears yellow and white gloves and boots, but her boots have silver hearts on them. She even has light yellow stockings that is layered by her boots. Her hairstyle is held up in buns, but her hair is still out. Her barrette is now a winged heart (opposite to her dark winx barrette). Her wings look similar to angel wings. 'Infinite Mode This transformation was shown in the movie, "The Heart of Cosmos". This transformation makes her look more angelic. Winx Ranger Her ranger outfit is a Sailor Moon-like outfit. 'Sophix' Her Sophix has a similar appearance to her Believix. It is still a dress, but not one piece. Combat mode coming soon 'Lovix' Alicia can now use her hidden moves as available moves. 'Royalix' coming soon 'Winxtisserie' TBA 'Harmonix' TBA 'Sirenix' Her hairstyle is in a high ponytail, when entered in the Infinite Ocean, her hair color changes to platinum blond with light blue streaks. Seasons in Fanon Series Season 1 'Now I'm Finally a Fairy!' Main Article: Now I'm Finally a Fairy! 'A rival arrival' TBA 'Deja vu, Dark encounter' TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 '7 Winx girls and a Baby' TBA 'Baby's first day out' TBA 'No more witchy business' Alicia meets a witch named Melantha who does not want to be one but desires to become a fairy while the Winx searches for a special plant that makes Rosie more active in walking in Vinelina. 'The Hardest test of all' The Winx have to go to Floridia to retrieve the Heart of Gold flower that could cure Rosie after the Trix put a spell on her that caused her to have a life threating illness. But the flower was destroyed by the Trix and the Winx used all of their magic to revive the flower and save Rosie. However it cost them to sleep for 1,000 years, but Rosie revived them by saying her first word, "Mama". But Rosie has to stay in Floridia again to attend nursery school and preschool, plus the Winx don't have their Enchantix nor Royalix. But because of this, Rosie and the Winx part ways. Season 4 'Elementary School Days' TBA 'Training Rosie' TBA 'Fairy Wishes' TBA 'Go Go Winx Rangers' TBA 'Winx Girl from the Future' TBA 'Growing up trouble' When new fairy arrives in Alfea, the Winx are surprised to know that it is Rosie who actually transformed herself into a 16 year old just to be with them in Alfea. Because of this, she has to become a fairy as well. 'Rosie's weird challenge' TBA 'The fruits on you' TBA 'Frutti Frenzy' TBA 'Stephanie's First Day' Alicia does appear, but only as a queen and a support character for her daughter. 'The Dark Emotion within' TBA 'The Haunting Manor' TBA 'Dark Heart vs. Light Heart (Part. 1)' TBA 'Dark Heart vs. Light Heart (Part. 2)' TBA 'The Hidden Treasure' TBA 'Crossover Showdown' TBA 'Rosie's Princess Training' TBA 'Convention Chaos' TBA 'Mini Problem' TBA 'TBA' TBA 'TBA' TBA Season 5 TBA Fanon Movies Believix in Japan TBA The Heart Of Cosmos The movie tells Alicia's backstory while the Winx travels to Cosmos to prevent an ancient evil from destroying Cosmos. Relationships 'Bloom' She and Bloom are almost like sisters since they are similar. Alicia read that the Great Dragon and the Luminous Snow Phoenix are always teamed up in disasterous times when evil came. This possibly explains Bloom and Alicia's friendship, or it could possibly just be a concidence. 'Flora' Alicia and Flora do get along well, mainly because they are both shy and friendly. She even complements to Flora that Helia is a "bishie" (or Bishonen). 'Stella' Alicia and Stella have a so-so relationship, but they did have a rough start when Alicia became Bloom's new best friend, Stella got jealous. But after Bloom told her that "just because someone else is her best friend, doesn't mean they can be replaced", Stella calmed down. And soon after, she and Alicia became friends. Alicia thinks of Stella as the silly one. Plus, both Alicia and Stella dislike schoolwork, hide their sadness and they both have some parental problems, so they are both similar. 'Tecna' She and Tecna have a few in common when it comes to technology. Alicia likes to call Tecna a "Techie", though she doesn't mind the complement. She and Tecna are both competative when it comes to video games. 'Musa' Alicia and Musa get along well since they both love music and japanese culture. Not much else is said about their friendship, though Musa does know that Alicia is sensitive too. 'Aisha' Alicia tries to convince Aisha to become "more girly". But overall, they are still friends. 'Lucas' Alicia and Lucas have a romantic relationship. Alicia met him in her hometown while Lucas moved in next door. She asked him for any help unpacking but Lucas focused on something curious: Her feelings. He was curious on how she felt, she said she was ok, but Lucas knows she was not ok. Lucas had a similar problem like Alicia did: They both got dumped by their crushes. Therefore Lucas knows what it feels like. They both meet again while fighting a monster. Alicia didn't know that Lucas became a Specialist. They both introduced to each other and he decided that they both should hang out more to get to know each other. After hanging out a lot (Plus battling together), they both developed feelings for each other and started dating. Lucas is very charming and cares for others' feelings. He is also french,explaining why he moved because he came from Paris, France and Atarion (But he moved back to Atarion to become king). He is pure at heart like Alicia, and will do anything for her. Even though they had 2 fights, they still had feelings for each other. 'Lily' Alicia first visited Lily at the hospital.She was a little spirited 12 year old girl who had cancer. But she had a big dream that she wished to come true: to become a fairy. Alicia and the other girls came one night to grant her wish. After that, Alicia and the girls were given permission from the schoolheads to permenently turn Lily to turn into a fairy. When Alicia came to the hospital to tell her good news, Lily's parents had news of their own. Alicia felt heartbroken that the girl with a big heart and imagination and was treated like a sister that Alicia never had, had died. 'Marissa' Alicia and Marissa both dislike each other ever since Marissa visited Alfea. Mostly because Marissa was Lucas' first crush, and Marissa now wants him after she turned him down. Alicia never liked Marissa's attitude. 'Rosie' Alicia has a strong motherly relationship with Rosie, along with Bloom. Alicia also seems to love Rosie the most and treats her the most like how a mother would (evidence when Rosie recieved Lilith and Liliha's trick letter saying that she can recieve her year supply of desserts in the forest, Alicia became very conserned about it. And when Rosie gets captured a few times, Alicia is the first to be worried and tries hard to bring her back (mostly when Rosie was a baby and at age 5).) She is considered to be Rosie's favorite "Winxsitter" and a "Teacher of Anime" because of Rosie's fond of manga and anime. But they are both like sisters. 'Roxy' Not much is said about them, but they're both friendly to each other. However, Alicia stated that she is afraid of big dogs like Artu. Powers and Abilites Like Stella, Alicia has the ability to summon her Staff (Wing staff) without using her Winx, including flying on it. Main Article: List of Alicia's Spells Images W17pro.png|Alicia's Normal Wear W18pic.png|Alicia's second outfit W21pro.png|Alicia's Winx form W34.png|Alicia's Enchantix form Alicia's Believix redone 1.png|Alicia's Believix form Alicia's Lovix.png|Alicia's Lovix 'Other Outfits' Alicia formal.png|Alicia's Formal wear Alicia Love and Pet.png|Love & Pet outfit Alicia's frutti bar outfit.png|Alicia's Frutti music bar outfit Alicia's pjs.png|Alicia's pajamas Alternate outfits ' Alicia's fourth outfit pro.png|Alicia's first alternate ' Videos thumb|left|300px|Alicia's perfect harmony songthumb|300px|right|Alicia's Friendship song thumb|300px|left|Alicia's second friendship song 'Transformation Themes' thumb|300px|left|Alicia's Winx transformation theme ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Later Transformation themes' thumb|left|300px|Alicia's Sophiex transformation themethumb|300px|right|Alicia's Lovix transformation theme 'Miscellaneous (Power/Moves themes)' thumb|300px|left|Alicia's hidden move, Perfect Harmony theme 'thumb|left|300pxOther Miscellaneous videos' thumb|300px|right|The song that Alicia sings Trivia *1 of Alicia's wings (Believix) are based off of angel wings or Hana's from Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan (Magical DoReMi) *Wandawhirlers are a pun to Wandawhirls (Item from Magical DoReMi) *3 of Alicia's transformation forms(Enchantix, Believix and Sophix) are based on Maho Shojo costumes. *The pixie base was made by ~fantasy-voice of Deviantart. *Alicia's hidden Believix move, Perfect Harmony, is based off of the real Perfect Harmony from Magical DoReMi. *Alicia is inspired by :: Hana Makihatayama (Magical DoReMi) :: Serena (Salior Moon) :: Zoey (Mew Mew Power) :: Dorie Goodwyn (Magical DoReMi) : * Alicia's Sophix (Combat form) is similar to Kiki's from Mew Mew Power. * Although Bloom is Alicia's best friend, Stella is still Bloom's best friend. * Bloom and Alicia have a lot in common: # They both like magical stuff # They both have hearts on either on their clothes or transformation outfits # They can get short tempered # They're both lost princesses # They both love to draw # They are both the most powerful fairies of the Magic Dimension. * Alicia is a part of the sidestorys of Winx Club in the Adventure Time: Girl Power saga. * Alicia is the only one who could change into two forms of her Sophix. * She basically does not wear her glasses in any of her transformations. * Her fourth outfit will be based on Carly Carmine's outfit from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. * Alicia is the second most powerful fairy, the first is Bloom. * Alicia's Hallowinx will be based on Akiza Izinski's dress from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. * She is apparently the third earth fairy, the others are Bloom and Roxy. * Ironicly, she is a christian. * Her Lovix move, Beauty Blizzard (Formerly known as Blizzard Heart), is based on Cure Beauty's move from Smile Pretty Cure. * Alicia's name means "of noble kind", but in Cosmos languages, it means "protector of mankind" or "She whose heart is divine" or "She whose power is divine". * This could mean that she is the most powerful princess in Cosmos's history. Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Alicia Wilson Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Cosmos